Una nota para Eddy y Nat 3 parte
by nanama
Summary: Falta solo un día para salir de vacaciones y Eddy comienza a sospechar que la amistad que tiene el cabeza de calcetín con Kevin podría ya no ser tan solo una amistad, Nat trata de enterarse de lo que Kevin no le ha dicho… ambos juntos el resultado un encuentro muy irónico


_Edición especial por acompañarme en estos mis únicos fics :) muchas gracias por su apoyo y su aliento :D _

* * *

**Una nota para Eddy y Nat**

.

.

.

El segundo ciclo de la secundaria casi terminaba y dentro de la institución se podía sentir el ambiente relajado ante las últimas horas que delimitaban el inicio del verano, el ultimo día terminara para por fin decirle adiós a toda aquella reglamentada institución carcelera a la que llamaban escuela, era lo que tanto Nat como Eddy pensaban con respecto a ese el último día de clases

Acaba de terminar la clase y los salones quedaron vacíos de inmediato todo el mundo ya quería salir de ahí, así que nadie esperaba a nadie además era la hora del almuerzo

Eddy agradecía Salir por fin de aquel suplicio llamado matemáticas, era bueno con el dinero si, manejándolo y calculando un aproximado de cuanto podría ganar, pero eso no implicaba que tuviera que amar los números cuando no existía un beneficio de por medio

- ¡Eddy hoy es día de salsa!- decía Ed emocionado en dirección a la cafetería

El más bajo de los Edd's no pudo bufar con fastidio, lo único que quería era salir ya de clases para poder preparar las cosas e irse junto con Doble D y Ed de "campamento", lo que no les había dicho a los otros dos era que realmente irían a las vegas, para intentar volverse ricos allá… todo lo había decidido el día después de que comunicaron el resultado del concurso en el auditorio y cuando descubrió que Kevin y su amigo lo habían superado con una idea tan tonta… no pudo evitar sentirse traicionado, ¿un servicio de entrega para enamorados y que involucraba caramelos de la fábrica donde el padre de Kevin trabajaba?...a quien se le había ocurrido que vendiendo con algo así podía beneficiar a tanta gente, eso no era talento para los negocios eso era tener una buena palanca, se repetía Eddy una y otra vez- ¡cabeza de calcetín andando!- decía apresurándolo mientras veía que Doble D aún estaba guardando sus cosas dentro del salón, salió del para ver si Ed seguía ahí pero él ya se había adelantado y Eddy con fastidio regreso para apresurar al señor pulcritud, se asomó por el marco de la puerta para sorprenderse primero y luego poner cara de fastidio al ver a Kevin cerca nuevamente de Edd… pero que pensaba Doble D al estar cerca del idiota de Kevin, después de que los había vencido en el concurso… les había tratado mal en el pasado y le había jugado aquella broma…

Como siempre, Kevin se acercaba con su pose de fantoche y sonriendo amablemente rascándose la nuca debajo de su gorra, Doble D como siempre respondió amablemente… claro era el cabeza de calcetín, Kevin dijo algo y ambos rieron, Eddy no pudo evitar sentir ganas de vomitar, aquella amistad le daba nauseas, Doble D saco algo de su maletín y ahí estaba nuevamente dándole las notas de algo a Kevin y nuevamente Kevin las guardaba para después simplemente tomar la mano de Edd y apretarla rápidamente de una forma tan discreta que si Eddy no hubiera puesto la atención que ponía no lo habría notado

Un sonido de barrido resonó en la cabeza de Eddy justo para después estrellarse contra una idea que tomaba forma…. acaso… ¿Había visto lo que había visto?- Eddy se tallo los ojos y su cara era -un sorpresa total

-¡EDD!-

-¡KEV!

Eddy y Nat gritaron al mismo tiempo en el marco de la puerta del salón, Eddy se asustó al ver al chico ahí junto a él después no pudo evitar mirarlo desde abajo con repudio, a lo cual el chico de cabello turquesa respondió de la misma forma solo que lo miraba desde arriba

Doble D y Kevin voltearon sorprendidos, solo para después Kevin unirse a Nat en un duelo de miradas que iba más o menos así Nat y Kevin VS Eddy que intercambiaba miradas entre los dos, Doble D no sabía que hacer

-Eddy será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Doble D nervioso tratando de jalar a Eddy

Eddy y Edd se retiraron a la cafetería, aunque el más bajo de los Edds iba meditando sobre lo que sus ojos habían visto con respecto aquel extraño contacto que había tenido el cabeza de calcetín con deportista idiota y desaparecieron al doblar la esquina

Nat seguía viendo con desprecio en la dirección en que tanto EDD como EDDY habían tomado

-Está bien Nat, luego me las veré personalmente con el- dijo Kevin sonriendo naturalmente aunque no había burla en aquella sonrisa

Nat se tranquilizó por ver a Kevin tan feliz, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía de esa forma… y luego estaba esa acción que había hecho Kevin, tomar la mano del chico de aquella forma… eso solo podía significar algo… ¿había pasado algo entre Kevin y el listillo? Así que sintiéndose nuevamente en confianza pregunto con total descaro

- ¿acaso tú y el listillo ya lo hicieron? ¿por eso estas feliz?-

- ! ¿QUE?! ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que preguntar ese tipo de cosas?! Decía Kevin alterado y completen sonrojado-

- ¡Ah!... es que me da la impresión de que ya paso algo porque te vi muy cariñoso con el allá adentro- decía tratando de sonar casual aunque el morbo lo carcomía

Ambos caminaban hacia el estadio para estar ahí durante el almuerzo, de repente Kevin se detuvo

- Quizás… bueno de hecho… si paso algo- dijo Kevin sonriendo nerviosamente, un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas mientras empezaba a rascarse la nuca y de repente cerro los ojos completen rojo y parecía que la sonrisa se le había a salir del rostro

Nat se sorprendió, nunca había visto a Kevin de esa manera, era tan extraño verlo así de feliz y se preguntaba en que podría pensar en pelirrojo para haber racionado de esa forma…

XXX con X MAYUSCULA

Fue lo único que su mente le dijo, y de repente quiso gritar como cuando se enteró de que Tom Hiddlestom iría a la secundaria Peach Creeck, aunque se contuvo de verdad… Kevin… ¡ese kevin!… ¡¿ya estaba en ese tipo de experiencias?!

Kevin salió de su letargo mientras se ponía serio de repente- pero después de clases tengo algo especial preparado para el… es algo intimo… así que no podre acompañarte hoy a casa y no te preocupes estaré bien,… es solo que no me gustaría que nos interrumpieran, estaremos solos en el laboratorio de biología-

¿Algo intimo? ¿Especial? ¿Sin interrupciones? Y ¡¿solo ellos DOS?!

Nat sintió que la sangre empezaba a bajar por su nariz y jalándola fuertemente no pudo evitar poner cara de asombro y que su rostro se tornara rojo como jitomate

¡¿Kevin?! ¡¿Su mejor amigo Kevin?! ¡¿Su mejor amigo Kevin que se rehusaba a enamorarse?! ya iba a-a-ah-¡¿ahí?!

¡¿Como?!

¡¿Cuando?!

¡¿Donde?!

Y lo más importante, ¿porque carajo no lo había grabado?

¡Si grabado! o ya tan siquiera podría haber tomado ¡Muchas fotografías!, para su colección personal, era cierto que a Nat se sentía atraído por Kevin y también que Doble D le parecía muy lindo así como él buen amante de la belleza que era en sí mismo, si esos dos estaban juntos no entendía como era posible que Kevin quisiera guardar solo ese momento para el sin contemplar siguiera la idea de también el pudiera guardar tan preciados momentos también… toda clase de escenas de porno de arte… ehem perdón… cine de arte en situaciones comprometedoras pasaron por su cabeza con los dos chicos como protagonistas, sus ojos parecían que estaban desorbitados, como era que Kevin no le había dicho nada….

-¿Nat?- dijo Kevin con fastidio chasqueando los dedos cerca de su frente

Nat despertó de su ensoñación, había tomado una edición así que con un brillo malévolo en los ojos vio a Kevin, y simplemente le dijo-¡ten por seguro que yo protegeré su intimidad!- mientras que con sus dos manos tomaba las de Kevin y las resguardaba

Kevin conocida muy bien esa mirada eso solo significaba problemas, asi que ahora pensaba que había sido un error haberle dicho a Nat

Dentro de la cafetería los Edds estaban almorzando, Ed estaba con su bote lleno de salsa metido dentro de él, Doble D trataba de evitar que Ed le manchara la camisa y la corbata y el pantalón

Mientras Eddy no dejaba de ver detenidamente a Doble D analizándolo, aquella acción que había hecho Kevin no podía pasar desapercibida, no era normal que el cabeza de calcetín se dejara simplemente tocar de esa forma por alguien más y mucho menos por un idiota como lo era Kevin, siempre había sido un completo imbécil con ellos, como era que ahora simplemente podía tener un contacto tan cercano con Doble D sin que este lo rechazara… ahora que lo pensaba desde hacía casi medio año escolar Doble D pasaba mucho tiempo con Kevin a solas, y siempre que sacaba el tema a colación solía decir que eran buenos amigos, ¿Qué dignificaba esa respuesta?, solo buenos amigos si claro… Eddy se preguntó qué tanto había de una amistad como la que ellos dos tenían a que alguien te tomara de la mano y la apretara mientras sonríes con total confianza

Entrecerró los ojos

-¿Eddy?- dijo Doble D moviendo la mano frente a sus ojos

Eddy reacciono

-Vaya que estas despistado el día de hoy Eddy, ¿podría cuestionar a que se debe tu sueño desorientación?- decía Doble D contento para darle un sorbo al agua de su botella

Eddy dudo en contestar y entrecerrando los ojos pregunto -¿Kevin está abusando de ti Doble d?- dijo Eddy seriamente con los brazos cruzados

¡Pfff!- Doble D de repente se puso nervioso, ¿a qué se refería exactamente Eddy?

- Sabes a lo que me refiero Doble D- dijo Eddy asustando más a Doble D, de verdad Eddy podía leerle la mente- acaso… ¿te ha tocado en tus partes íntimas?- decía Eddy sonriendo

- ¡N-No!- dijo Doble D sobresaltado y levantándose para poner sus manos sobre la mesa mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo-

- ¿Quizás Kevin ya te vio sin gorro Doble D?- dijo Ed saliendo de la salsa- ¡debes decirle que no y contárselo a quien más confianza le tengas!

- ¡ED!- grito Doble D más avergonzado todavía

- Quizás ya son tan íntimos que se vieron hasta la consciencia- Decía Eddy ahora tratando de aguantar la risa

- ¡ya basta! Dijo completamente avergonzado-

- Eddy y Ed echaron a reír a carcajadas

La campana sonó y Doble D aun avergonzado empezó a recoger sus cosas

- Me disculparan caballeros pero es hora de que me vaya a clase- el sonrojo aún no se le había pasado mientras parado guardaba su cosas dentro del maletín, aunque en un momento cerro los ojos con frustración pero después aligero al expresión y la cara se le puso todavía más roja además de que esta vez sonreía

Eddy paro de reír… ¿en que estaría pensando el cabeza de calcetín para haber reaccionado así?, Eddy tenía la impresión de que algo entre esos dos realmente estaba pasando

Doble D comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la cafetería

- oye cabeza de calcetín que no se te olvide que hay que planear el viaje de campamento al que iremos… te veremos al final de clases en la entrada

- Doble D se detuvo - no puedo hoy Eddy tengo actividades del consejo estudiantil y después debo ver a Kevin- Eddy volvió a poner mala cara

- ¿Para qué Doble d?- dijo determinado a saber el porqué de aquella inesperada cita por la cual doble d se veía muy feliz

- Dijo que necesitaba ayuda con su última tarea para matemáticas, así que dedicare un rato para terminar con ese pendiente, los veré mejor el día de mañana así que con su permiso caballeros- dijo Doble D sorprendiéndoles Ed y Eddy, era raro ver a Doble D actuar de una forma tan segura de sí mismo...

Eddy lo medito mucho en el resto de las clases siguientes Doble D solo actuaba cuando mentía completamente en algo, como en aquella ocasión después del fracaso de la cena show dijo que estaría bien, sin embargo Eddy se enteró de lo que paso en la cafetería con Marie y comprendió que debía haber hecho algo para ayudarlo..

Aún quedaba una última clase… geografía, y el cabeza de calcetín estaba hasta adelante como el buen alumno estrella que era, Eddy como de costumbre se sentaba hasta atrás y Ed bueno Ed estaba en medio concentrado tratando de sacar algo de su oreja

¡Aburriiiidooooo!- decía la mente de Eddy que ya quería salir de vacaciones, todos en el salón parecían estar completamente dormidos, ¿porque la última clase del ciclo escolar debía ser la más aburrida y lenta de todas?

Algo atrajo su atención y vio que Doble D volteaba a ver a alguien de atrás, giro su cabeza y vio que Kevin dejaba de escribir para desviar la mirada en dirección hacia Edd, Eddy entrecerró los ojos y torció la boca, ¿qué era lo que realmente estaba pasando?, vio como Kevin despegaba la palma de la banca sin levantarla para saludarlo y le sonreía confianzudamente a Doble D, el cual solo volteo inmediatamente

Como era que Edd pudiera pasar tanto tiempo con el idiota, lo ayudaba en todas las clases, lo más probable era que le hiciera la tarea y ahora precisamente hoy tendría que ayudarle con su tarea de matemáticas…

- ¿Matemáticas?... un momento… esa clase ya había pasado en la mañana… y era la última del ciclo escolar… era cierto entonces, en definitiva Doble D mentía

Realmente Kevin estaba sacando ventaja de Doble D de alguna forma y como el señor etiqueta que era Edd prefería guardarse las cosas como siempre…. Hmm en definitiva Eddy tendría que hacer algo para sacarle la sopa a Doble D

Al otro lado de la clase un chico de cabello turquesa que estaba junto a Kevin seguía divagando en la posibilidad de ver aquellos dos en acción, quería saber que era lo que el pelirrojo preparaba para Doble D, quizás entregarle su virginidad por fin, muchas imágenes pasaron por su cabeza y Nat no pudo ilusionarse con ver aquella escena… quizás por eso el pelirrojo no quería que nadie se enterara o los molestara

- que lindo- se decía mientras no podía evitar poner cara de gato …ahora que lo veía Kevin realmente se veía feliz ahí saludando a Edd y aunque el chico de gorra negra volteo rápidamente para poner a atención a la clase Kevin se quedó mirando en su dirección con una sonrisa de complacencia y unos ojos de borrego a medio morir que jamás le había visto, así que Nat supo que era obvio que un avance pequeño, aunque avance realmente había sucedido y por un momento recordó como todo el año escolar había tenido que sufrir y tranquilizar a Kevin por las diferentes situaciones que Edd lo había hecho pasar…

-Hmm- al principio pensó que realmente lo único que quería Kevin con Edd era un rapidin, un polvo, un metesaca o como se dice "_petit coup RAPIDE"_ una fase, algo que se le iba a quitar en cuanto tuviera al chico entre sus brazos puesto que la broma que le había hecho lo dejo enganchado y en una semana se había decidido a conquistarlo… pero no había pasado eso y para sorpresa de Nat aunque Kevin había estado por tirar la toalla en incontables ocasiones, no lo hizo o no pudo hacerlo, así fue como acepto que para su desgracia Kevin realmente estaba enamorado

- ¿todo eso por una carta? y ¡¿una carta falsa además?!- pensaba Nat incrédulo, que poco aguantador era Kevin al elegir al primero que se le resistía, curioso porque de incontables chicas que le entregaron su corazón, solo un chico fue el único que pudo tocarlo sin habérselo pedido, el no entendía mucho de eso.. El amor era como una enfermedad para Nat, podía doler y podía doler muchísimo… sin embargo uno siempre quería seguir pegado ahí no importante el daño que hiciera, pero suponía que si Kevin ahora realmente se veía feliz no debía ser tan malo

La clase término para fortuna de tres de los cuatro ahí presentes

-¡recuerda Nat!- dijo Kevin acercándose seriamente a él y apuntando con el dedo - nada de seguirnos o molestarnos, no llamadas repentinas ni mensajes o algo por el estilo ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Kevin molesto

-Si si si si, ya lo comprendí quieres intimidad marital…lo prometo- dijo Nat completamente indiferente a la sobreprotección del pelirrojo aunque por detrás estaba cruzando los dedos no se iba a perder por nada aquel espectáculo, realmente quería ver a Edd y a Kevin así que había armado un plan para ver aquel espectáculo, se metería en el laboratorio de biología antes que ese par y así podría verlo todo desde uno de los armarios, con este plan en mente ambos salieron del salón para dirigirse a la practica

-Así que ¿matemáticas Doble D?- dijo Eddy preguntando aparentemente sin ningún tipo de intención

- si Eddy ¿por qué preguntas?- dijo Doble D reafirmando su conocimiento aunque intuía que Eddy sabía algo

- ¿sabes que hoy fue la última clase de matemáticas verdad? y fue en la mañana- dijo confrontándolo- dime… ¿Kevin te esta chantajeando con algo para que le ayudes?- dijo receloso poniéndole su dedo índice aplastando la nariz de Doble D

-no Eddy, pero me pidió que fuera a verlo al terminar las actividades del consejo estudiantil al laboratorio de biología porque necesitaba ayuda con algo de medidas y porcentajes- dijo fríamente mientras retiraba el dedo de Eddy… de verdad era lo único que le había dicho Kevin

-¿y no te extraña o incomoda que quiera verte a solas?, ¿te das cuenta que podría ser otra broma?- decía Eddy alterado

- Doble D guardo el último cuaderno en su maletín tranquilamente y luego levanto su rostro sonriendo- no creo que sea capaz de hacerme algo así

Eddy se sorprendió, Doble D confiaba completamente en Kevin…. Debía de haberle lavado el cerebro

Doble D salió del aula despidiéndose de Eddy y diciéndole que mañana se verían para arreglar las maletas para el viaje, pero Eddy se quedó pensando en la reacción del cabeza de calcetín, en definitiva Kevin debía de haberle lavado el cerebro… bueno al menos Doble D había soltado la sopa como siempre y ahora solo tendría que entrar en el laboratorio de biología antes que los dos susodichos, quizás podría meterse en uno de los armarios… por fin de daría cuenta de la verdad

Así que cuando la práctica termino Nat corrió hacia el laboratorio de biología, se había duchado casi en un minuto y salió corriendo sin despedirse de Kevin, Eddy por su parte estuvo perdiendo el tiempo con Ed hasta que también decidió que ya era hora pero perdió a Ed y se dirigió hacia el laboratorio

Así que los tiempos más o menos sucedieron así

Nat fue el primero que apareció en el laboratorio de biología- donde, donde podrá ser- se decía mientras buscaba el mejor ángulo posible- ¡ah! ¡Ahí! Hasta el fondo del laboratorio había un enorme armario donde se guardaban los materiales, abrió las puertas del armario cuando oyó que abrían la puerta y entraba alguien

Eddy llego

Nat se quedó con las manos en la puerta del armario viendo en dirección a Eddy

Eddy se quedó con la mano en la perilla de la puerta del viendo en dirección a Nat

El tiempo se detuvo y ambos supieron que estaban ahí por la misma razón

-¡Edd te digo que te va a gustar! Además esta vez vengo bien preparado- se oyó la voz de Kevin a lo lejos

Nat y Eddy entraron en pánico, Eddy cerró la puerta mientras Nat entraba apresuradamente en el armario para cerrarlo después, Eddy corrió hacia el fondo jalando la puerta pero Nat evitaba que la abriera, de ninguna forma iba a quedarse ahí solo con el enano

-No se Kevin que tal si no es de mi agrado, no me gustaría hacerte pasar un momento desagradable-

Eddy volteo sorprendido y Nat abrió la puerta del armario con ojos completamente abiertos

-¿De que estaban hablando esos dos?- se preguntaron lo mismo

La perilla del laboratorio se movió y asustado Eddy empujo a Nat por la cara dentro del armario y entro junto con el entrecerrando las puertas justo en el momento en el que Kevin y Edd entraban, ambos Eddy Nat quedaron frente a frente aunque la diferencia de sus estaturas hacia que el rostro de Eddy quedar a la altura de los hombros de Nat

-por eso reserve un momento solo para los dos, así nadie te vera más que yo y podrás disfrutarlo-

Eddy estaba confundido a ¿qué se refería Kevin con aquello? Pensaba Eddy mientras giraba su cabeza para ver si podía ver algo entre las dos puertas, algo le cayó en la frente alzo los ojos y vio la nariz de Nat de la cual escurría sangre además de que estaba completamente rojo, sobre todo ¿Qué estaba pensando aquel otro idiota para reaccionar así?

Tomo la mano de Nat y haciendo una V le tapo la nariz nos su dedos

Muy bien pues aquí esta- se oyó la voz de Kevin- es todo tuyo

-¡¿que?! Pero si es muy grande eso no va a caber en mi boca-

Nat hizo un rechinido bajito y corto, de repente empujo a Eddy para poder asomarse por el espacio que había entre las dos puertas

- ¡Anda! ¡anda! ¡pruébalo! – dijo Kevin

- No me agrada esto Kevin-

- Anda que yo sé que va a gustar además quedamos en que lo intentarías-

Eddy mostro sorpresa en su cara- ¿Qué carajo era lo que no cabía en la boca de Doble D? y en que habían acordado probar, Eddy tenía miedo porque una suposición estaba haciendo espacio en su cabeza

-no puedo ver nada- decía Nat susurrando frustrado y aun con la mano izquierda en su nariz, Eddy lo empujó para hacerse espacio y ambos entre empuje y empuje quedaron mejilla contra mejilla, tratando de ver a los dos chicos, aunque ninguno alcanzaba a ver algo

-mira incluso lo calenté cuando me duchaba, así que tienes que probarlo

-no Kevin aléjalo de mi boca-

-vamos que está en su punto-

- cuidado que me estas salpicando el rostro y la ropa-

-es que ya no puedo contenerlo, tienes que probarlo, además siempre me dices que te gusta cuando lo hacemos así-

- ¡disculpa! Kevin pero si vas a comenzar con vulgaridades quizás ¡podhmm!.- Eddy y Nat no pudieron oír el final de la frase de Doble D porque algo bloque que el sonido saliera de su boca

Eddy y Nat no podían ver nada pero esa conversación les estaba dando demasiadas imagines mentales, y mientras uno estaba extasiado aun con una mano en su nariz el otro estaba completamente rojo e incrédulo

-¿Qué era lo que estaban haciendo esos dos?- pensaba Eddy y sobre todo -¡¿que involucraba frotar algo que salpicara y estuviera caliente para meterlo en la boca?!- el pequeño de los Edds lo medito y su cara se tornó mucho más roja todavía

-p-p-p-pero eso no era posible, ¡¿Edd?! ¡¿Kevin?! ¡¿Los dos?! Sintió una presión sobre su cabeza, Nat se estaba recargando sobre el para poder ver mejor

THUMP THUMP

Eddy se sentía nervioso no era conveniente que ellos estuvieran ahí juntos, apretados y oyendo ese tipo de conversaciones, en definitiva ir a ahí había sido una mala idea... ahora lo sabia

-y bien que tal- dijo Kevin aunque se oía muy ansioso

-hmm-

- se siente bien ¿no?-

-mhhmm-

-Te dije que te gustaría, se lo que hago-

-Hmm-

-ahora tienes que terminarlo ¿eh?-

Nat estaba impresionado, ¿de verdad Kevin era así? De todas aquellas actitudes que pensó que Kevin podría aportar en la intimidad de sus encuentros nunca pensó que fuera tan dominante… Nat esta asombrado se recargo más sobre Eddy hasta el punto en el que casi estaba sobre el completamente

- Pero si solo accedí a probarlo, ahora ya lo hice y ¿quieres que termine y me lo pase todo?- dijo Doble D y se oía que estaba protestando

- Si, sabía que te gustaría, además me gusta ver como lo metes en tu boca-

Nat se recargo más y Eddy solo se ponía más nervioso

- Creo que tienes algún tipo de filia con esto Kevin- dijo Doble D

- Vamos que ya casi acabas-

Nat trato de abrir la puerta un poco más pero tenía que estirar la mano, aquella posición era muy incómoda el enano estaba debajo de él y si alguien los hubiera visto habría sido difícil de explicar que no hacían nada comprometedor, así que trato de empujar su mano pero le gano el peso y la cadera de Nat choco con la de Eddy

Eddy brinco y trato de despegarse

Nat vio un sonrojo en el rostro de Eddy y sonrió maliciosamente

- Ah espera antes de que termines debes decirme que te pareció-

- ¿Es necesario? ya sabes lo que pienso de cuando hacemos esto-

Eddy estaba cada vez más nervioso, aquella situación era realmente estresante y ya no quería permanecer en ese armario junto al amigo de Kevin por más tiempo, aquellos dos afuera haciendo algo que podría ser indecente y ellos dos ahí adentro pegados oyendo ese tipo de situaciones… ¿Qué era lo que pensaba al ir ahí? sintió que algo brinco cerca se trasero y dio un brinco levantando la cabeza lo que hizo que chocara con la barbilla de Nat y él armario temblara un poco

-¿Qué?, ¡¿que fue eso?!- pregunto alterado tratando de no hacer que los descubrieran

Nat rio y saco el celular de uno de los bolsillos- mensaje de texto- dijo sonriendo y comprendió porque Eddy acaba de saltar, así que el enano apenas se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba con su amigo y kev, eso era muy interesante

Ambos aún seguían muy juntos no había más espacio, pero Eddy ya no se sentía para nada tranquilo y Nat ahora se divertía con la situación, podría humillar al enano con algo a lo que aprecia tenerle pavor

-¡ya Kevin!- dijo Edd y sonó aliviado

Ambos volvieron a prestar atención a la conversación y para molestar a Eddy, Nat puso su mano volviendo a recargase sobre Eddy aunque de una forma un poco más sugestiva lo cual hizo que Eddy se asustara mas todavía

-¡claro que no todavía te falta!- dijo Kevin reclamando- tienes que terminar

Este era el momento que Nat había esperado todo el día y por nada del mundo se perdería ese momento, trato de sujetarse de algo de la repisa de arriba para poder abrir el armario un poco más, sin embargo no conto con que aquel armario fuera realmente viejo así que la repisa se trozo y rompió haciendo caer a Nat sobre Eddy y todas las cosas junto con ellos lo que hizo que el armario que era muy viejo cayera sobre sus patas y abriera totalmente sus puertas

El ruido alerto a las otras dos personas en esa habitación que corrieron hacia el armario

-¡¿Nat?!

-¡¿Eddy?!

Ambos levantaron la cabeza, Nat estaba sobre Eddy, ambos estaban desorientados y por alguna extraña razón también parecían agitados, Eddy volteo a ver a Nat y Nat a eddy

-¿Qué carajo hacen aquí los dos? Y sobre todo ¿qué carajo hacían ahí adentro del armario que lo destrozaron?- decía Kevin completamente alterado por la idea de lo que podrían haber hecho

Doble D no dijo nada pero su cara estaba completamente roja

Eddy y Nat que se veían directamente aun sin moverse, se pusieron Rojos e inmediatamente se separaron, aunque no dejaban de verse

-¡¿Nat?!- decía Kevin a modo de reclamo

Nat despertó de su distracción por un momento- trataba de saber que te traías entre manos- dijo intentando disculparse, Kevin puso una mano en su frente como si dijera dame paciencia-

- ¿Y tú Eddy?- dijo Doble D tranquilo

Eddy despertó también y se levantó rápidamente- por fin me entere Doble D dime, ¿qué era lo no cabía en tu boca? Y-y-y-y -y ¿lo que tenías que terminarte y pasártelo todo? Y ¿lo que salpicaba y manchaba? - gritaba aunque ahora que lo preguntaba parecía bastante obvia la respuesta, así que su rostro aun seguía rojo

- ¿Eh?, te refieres a estas manchas?- dijo mientras señala las manchas de su pantalón que estaban oscuras

Nat y Eddy se sorprendieron- ¡¿ni siquiera intentarían negarlo?!- dijeron los dos

Kevin y Edd se sorprendieron y se miraron entre si – ¿negar? Dijo Edd- pues no creo que haya algo malo en lo que hacíamos- dijo tranquilamente

Eddy se puso más rojo todavía mientras Nat sentía que su sueño se volvía realidad al pensar que lo habían invitado a formar parte de su acto de amor

-si querían venir a comer simplemente lo hubieran dicho- dijo Doble D amablemente y sonriendo mientras señalaba una de las mesas del laboratorio que tenía comida sobre ella, Kevin puso una cara que decía los matare a ambos si dicen que si

Y Nat y Eddy… bueno pensaron que su imaginación los había llevado muy lejos esa vez así que simplemente no dijeron nada y se sintieron muy apenados

Kevin preparo la comida- dijo Edd sonriendo- hizo pasta a la boloñesa trajo pan, aunque tengan cuidado porque está muy caliente y las porciones que trajo son muy grandes Edd y Kevin se sentaron a la mesa del laboratorio

Eddy y Nat no tuvieron otra opción que aceptar su invitación aunque aún no sabían que pensar de todo eso, ahora parecía que todo lo que habían imaginado era muy surreal, de un cierto modo disfrutaron de la comida

Al terminar sin embargo Kevin no pudo evitar preguntar- y entonces ¿Qué era lo que estaban haciendo ahí adentro?

Ambos Eddy y Nat se sorprendieron por la pregunta nuevamente y respondieron al unísono sonrojados

-¡NADA!- voltearon a mirarse, uno hacia arriba el otro hacia debajo de una forma que ni Doble D ni Kevin supieron que pensar y finalmente volvieron a mirarse con repudio torciendo la boca

Ambos salieron de ahí cada uno tomando un camino diferente dejando a Kevin y Edd solos y confundidos…

Nat por su parte se dirigía a las duchas porque necesitaba despejar su cabeza de aquel encuentro complemente fatídico aunque de cierta forma irónico y sensual

Eddy, se dirigió a casa tratando de no pensar en la cercanía del chico de cabello turquesa aunque eso era completamente difícil de hacer

Al llegar cada uno a su casa subieron a su habitación y se recostaron en la cama… ahora resultaba que ellos dos eran los que compartían un encuentro secreto del que nadie se podía enterar, nunca… nunca JAMAS

-Diablos ahora parece que tenemos algo en común- dijeron cada uno en su habitación al mismo tiempo

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

_Gracias a todo mundo por su apoyo y recuerden :P diviértanse escribiendo! BESOS a todos ! y feliz navidad!_


End file.
